Mr. Black
Mr. Black is the companion of a mysterious woman having appeared in an unknown location. He watched the woman as she read tarot, explaining to Mr. Black that The Emperor is in position. After she revealed the next card to be The Hanged Man, Mr. Black was told to start making the appropriate arrangements, their pawns are moving. During the time of the second Vietnam Contingency protocol, Mr. Black revealed he was partly human when he revealed to be a Dark Avatar, the exact opposite and dark side version of the Avatars, affiliated with the Dead Zone. History Fall to the Dark Side In 1951, 6 years after the Second World War, Mr. Black was suffering of PTSD, a disease not many knew about at that time. He used to be a colonel in the US Army, having fought in Normandy. Despite holding himself strong against his wife and three children, he had a suicide attempt once or twice. All would change soon, in a way that would screw up his entire life but also change his life forever. The Accident One night he and his wife were driving back from a dinner with friends, when a snowstorm came up. Despite more then one call of Janice to stop the car and wait the snow storm out, Mr. Black refused to pull over and stop. While Janice gives in and they continue on, it becomes harder and harder to see where they were going, at some point resulting into the car almost crashing into a tree. When they finally find sight again, Mr. Black and Janice are surprised to find themselves on a bridge. Slipping on the road, Mr. Black notices there is a gas station not far from them, promising his wife they'll stop there. Moving on however, the wind picks up and slams a tree on the road, forcing Mr. Black to make an emergency stop, This however nearly drops him and his wife over the edge. Mr. Black attempts to save his wife as the car starts to get on fire. In the end he has to hold on to the edge to keep himself in balance, but loses his chance to help his wife up. The car then flips over, tumbling into the depth with the wife inside, him screaming for her. At that point the car explodes flinging him backwards. He wakes up back in the hospital where he is told that he was in a car accident. He asks for his wife, but the doctor tells him they didn't find another woman with him. He was alone. Mr. Black refuses to believe that he lost everything. At that point he tries to assault one of the doctors, and they have to seduce him to keep him calm. When he tries to break free, he gets a strong sleeping agent, but despite finally at rest, he gets dreams and visions of how he lost his wife. Throughout those dreams he started hearing the voices of the Dead Zone, several voices including that of his wife, saying to feel free and join them. Meeting the Dread Lords Mr. Black got disillusional during his stay in the hospital, believing the world around him to be no longer real. As he drifted away in his dreams, the doctors secluded him from the other patients in the mental health ward. Here he began speaking to himself, believing to hear voices that commended him for killing his wife. At some point he found himself no longer within the confines of the hospital, but in a mysterious dimension. He was in a chasm where various souls were wandering around and as he tried to find the source that brought him there, he was met by six mysterious and mystical individuals. Their leader introduced themselves as the Dread Lords, masters of the Dead Zone. The leader introduced himself as Dread Lord Raptus, the Weaver of Nightmares. He told Mr. Black he could grant him the power to bring back his wife to the world of the living, he could grant him the power to right the world of its wrongs. A secondary Dread Lord, introduced by Raptus as Dread Lord Calphayus tells Mr. Black he foresees great things in his future as their agent, a true force to be reckoned with, a Dark Avatar. Mr. Black is brought to their fortress, the Dread Fort, where he is met by Dread Lord Styrak, also known as the Corruptor of Dread and his three minions, Agent of Hatred, Agent of Anguish and Agent of Envy. Styrak proclaims the road will be short but tough. As soon as Mr. Black gives in, the three Agent entities begin channeling black energy at him, forcing him down, screaming in agonizing pain. Styrak tells him he has to be dragged through the mud, through fear and dread, and then he will rise up, rise up like phoenix. Styrak drags him with his Agents to his Dread Forge of Corruption, where Mr. Black was stringed by energy beams. He then lowers a dragon-like skull to Mr. Black's face, telling him the skull of a Krayton Dragon, especially a corrupted one from the Dead Zone can have agonizing effects, effects a normal human mind cannot withstand for more then one day. He walks out of his Dread Forge, saying he shall return, trapping his own Agents in dark force cocoons where they begin channeling the same black energy to Mr. Black as before. As the doors close, the screams of pain can be heard coming from Mr. Black. The Vietnam Contingency Appearances *Star Rider ZERO